No Ordinary Type of Love
by SweetFaith06
Summary: (JetxJulia) When Jet finds out that Spike is dead, he is soon informed that his friend's lover is still in the ICU. When he decides to care for her, what will happen? Will the two find some sort of comfort within each other's arms, or perhaps love? R&R!
1. The Goddess in Distress

**A/N:** Hey! I decided to take a different approach to Bebop (since I'm a mega S/F fan, so yeah…)and figured that I should try something completely different. I've seen every pairing practically except for Jet/Julia, so I thought…why not? Please tell me what you think!

**CH 1: The Goddess in Distress**

"Tell me which room Spike Spiegel's in..._NOW!"_

Absolutely flustered, the young nurse whom had been addressed immediately broke into a heavy sweat, her voice now terribly high-pitched as she squeaked, "I swear, Mr. Black, I _don't_ know! I'm not in charge of these things!"

Seizing her frantically by the lapels of her white nurse's dress, the balding man growled menacingly in response, "I don't _care_ if you're not in charge of knowing who's housed where! Just go and find out where my friend's being held!"

"Oh...b-but Mr. Black..."

_ "MOVE!"_

Terrified, the young woman rushed off in hot pursuit of the doctor, Jet's tough facade immediately dissipating as soon as she disappeared around the bend.

He hadn't meant to scare her; really, he hadn't. It was just that Spike was his best and closest friend, and if he lost him...well...he really didn't wish to think about that at the moment.

Casting his pale blue gaze up towards the heavens, it was then that Jet realized how much he depended upon his crew opposed to them depending on him. He needed each and every single one of them like some sort of bizarre sustenance; without them, he realized, he couldn't function properly. How that had come to be was most certainly a mystery to the man, yet he still took immense pride in the fact that he had somewhat of a family to call his own. By this point, he'd be damned if he lost one of his members.

"Mr. Black?"

He immediately looked up. "Yes?"

"I am Dr. Ishida...Mr. Spiegel's doctor," the rather tight-lipped man revealed before nodding politely in Jet's direction. "Unfortunately, I have some very bad news for you."

Jet visibly stiffened. "B-bad news?"

"Yes, sir," Dr. Ishida conceded. "You see, Mr. Black, it seems that Spike Spiegel has passed away...he died about an hour ago."

"He's..._dead,"_ Jet reiterated, his face growing deathly pale. "No...oh, _God,_ no..."

"However," Dr. Ishida rudely interrupted, "his delightfully attractive blonde partner was brought to the ICU, as well, not too long ago. I was told that the lovely creature's name is Julia."

Jet paled even further, suddenly feeling much woozier than before. "J-_Julia,"_ he stammered, his vision going slightly in and out of focus due to his tremendous shock. "I-I thought she was..."

_ "Dead,"_ Dr. Ishida supplied, nodding. "So did I, until we detected a very faint pulse within her. She was very fortunate to have been taken care of so soon."

"Please," Jet begged, a sudden desperation taking over him that he could not quite explain, "let me see her."

Dr. Ishida nodded considerately. "Yes, of course, sir."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was absolutely beautiful lying there amidst the vast spread of white sheets, her soft, silken tresses fanning out beneath her upon the pillow like rich drizzles of honey as her bosom continued to rise and fall with the hypnotic rhythm of her breathing.

She was so vulnerable..._so helpless._

Carefully approaching Julia's bedside, it was then that Jet suddenly understood how Spike could just so easily abandon everything for this woman. There was something about her that naturally drew Jet to her side, yet what that something was he decided that he had yet to find out.

While listening to the steady beeping of Julia's heart monitor, Jet couldn't help but slip his large hand within her own tiny one as if he suddenly felt that she needed an unspoken sense of assurance.

"Don't worry," he whispered, gazing down upon her with large, sad blue eyes. "I'll take you back to the Bebop with me once all of this hell is over and done with...and that's a _promise."_

The blonde did nothing to answer him, yet somehow he felt as if she were smiling...

**A/N:** Welp, that was my take on what would happen thus far…I'm not sure if I should continue or not since I'm thinking that a lot of people won't accept this pairing, but if you think I should, please tell me in a review! Thanks!

Beth


	2. The Discovery

**A/N: Hello, beautiful reviewers! I have returned—long time no write, huh? I do apologize for taking so long, but I got hung up with other matters that now seem trivial. Nonetheless, I _have_ posted the second chapter, so please enjoy and review!**

**CH 2: The Discovery**

It had now been two long, miserable months of recovery, yet Julia was finally able to return to a life of normalcy onboard the Bebop with Jet and Tinkerbell, the ex-cop's new pet kitten.

Although bits and pieces of frightening images still plagued her mind, the angelic blonde was nearly convinced that it was for the best that she could not place any names with the seemingly mocking sea of faces that constantly surrounded her being.

First there was a middle-aged, rotund woman with kind eyes and a short, pug-faced man with crinkly skin; they both seemed perfectly harmless, yet it was the other two faces that haunted her to no end.

In her dreams a shadowy figure with flowing silver locks would beckon to her, continuously cursing her for betraying him...and for _what?_ Oh, how she wished she knew...

The second face, however, was very pleasant and terribly handsome. A shaggy mop of moss-green locks crowned his warm features and, most peculiar of all, two garnet-colored orbs burned straight through her heart and directly into her soul. These eyes were somehow mismatched..._different._ This was the one whom she wished she could remember most of all, yet as soon as she felt as if she were about to discover the secret, his presence would drift away like that of the sun disappearing over the horizon.

So now, as she gazed into her own reflection in the mirror, Julia felt within her soul a sorrow unlike any that she had ever imagined possible, her cerulean irises twinkling with unshed tears as she immediately opened the mirror in order to reveal the medicine cabinet opposed to her own abhorrent face. At this moment, the very sight of herself made her sick to the pit of her stomach, so her best bet was to take a few aspirins and go straight to bed.

Shaking, the blonde reached out for the white bottle of pills, only to suddenly unfasten the top and spill its contents down into the toilet; she no longer trusted her own judgement. Two pills to her could be, in reality, four or even six, so she decided that she could no longer take any chances.

_"Julia?"_

She froze.

_Jet..._

"Yes," she inquired, feebly closing the medicine cabinet before hastily opening the bathroom door in order to receive her caller.

Upon spotting her pallid face, Jet couldn't help but gawk, his intentions of reprimanding her for hogging the bathroom now dying upon his tongue as he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth in utter astonishment. "A-are you alright," he finally managed to stammer, quickly regaining his bearings. "I thought I heard you call me...I..."

The somber look upon her face brought his incessant yammering to an immediate halt. "Never mind," he muttered, sweeping his mechanical hand through what little hair he had left in slight discouragement. "Dinner will be ready in a few, ok?"

"Thank you," Julia murmured, the color now slightly returning to her cheeks. "If you need any help, please let me know, won't you?"

Once again, Jet couldn't help but gawk. This woman actually wanted to _help?_ Assistance onboard the Bebop was such an oddity that it was long since extinct, so of course it was only natural for the man to harbor such intense astonishment over the situation at hand.

Finally coming to, Jet smiled warmly, then nodded. "Yeah, sure...thanks."

Before Julia could even dignify him with a response, he was already out and back in the kitchen, a small smile now upon her rouge lips as she realized that Mr. Black was a terribly bashful man. Ever since she met him he was constantly blushing and had a humorous lack of eloquence, yet he was also quite stony and harsh when need be. This side, she conceded, he only showed to strangers and those who opposed him. To those that knew him, however, it was quite evident that he was a tremendous softy that couldn't hurt even a fly. Living life with this jaded ex-cop and his ornery kitten, she decided, would be most promising.

Taking dainty steps toward the commons area, Julia couldn't help but be nosy once she came to realize that there was an unopened message upon the multi-colored screen of Jet's laptop. Deciding that it might be urgent and that she'd be doing her partner a favor, Julia then seated herself down in front of the coffee table and opened the message with the touch of her finger.

"Return address unknown," Julia mouthed, her face suddenly losing the color that she had so recently retained. "Sender..._Vicious Oniwara?_ That name...oh, _God!"_

Pushing the laptop away within a moment of sheer terror, the quivering blonde raced off toward her bedroom once she realized that, one way or another, she _had_ to get off that ship; her very survival depended on it.

**AN:** Welp, there's CH 2! Hopefully this story's meeting up to everyone's expectations so far—don't expect Julia/Jet's relationship to be rushed, either, fore this romance must be delicate and refined. Please review if you still would like me to continue! Thanks!


End file.
